


friends shouldn't kiss me like you do

by liknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Jeongin knows everything, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow
Summary: There was nothing personal about it. This wasn’t a Minho and Jisung thing. This was just sex, and they were both well aware of that. No other lines were crossed.Until this day.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 32
Kudos: 670





	friends shouldn't kiss me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> ❝ No, we're not friends, nor have we ever been. ❞ _Friends_ , Ed Sheeran

Jisung’s hands slid down his bare torso, both of their shirts discarded already.

They were in Jisung’s shared room with Jeongin today, seeing that it was one of those rare blocks of time where all of the other members were at lessons or in the studio for a few hours. Minho technically was supposed to be at the dance studio right now, as well, but due to a sudden soreness in his knee, he was told not to push it—thus how he ended up back at the dorms, pinned below Jisung, who was insistently rolling their hips together.

“How long do you think till someone comes back?” Minho asked breathily, peering up at Jisung as the younger shamelessly pulled off his sweatpants and underwear, tossing them aside, his cock already leaking from the past five minutes, which consisted of groping and grinding.

“No clue, so we’d better get on with it,” Jisung teased. Minho hummed in agreement, sitting up to pull off his own shorts, heart rate increasing just slightly in excitement as he saw Jisung reach over for his poorly hidden bottle of lube and a condom.

If they were being honest, neither of the two could even remember how long this had been going on for. All they knew was that it started as an accident—or, to be specific, Jisung bursting into Minho’s room to ask him if he wanted ramen one night, only to find the elder spread out prettily on his bed, fucking himself on a glittery pink dildo. In the moment, Jisung felt like the whole world was crashing to the ground, but Minho only stared back at him with a small, embarrassed smile until the younger stuttered out an apology with wide eyes and dazedly turned on his heel to leave the room, very clearly half-hard from the sight.

The next morning, after a whole night of Jisung doing the absolute most to avoid facing the elder, they somehow ended up stuffed in the showers together due to a tightly packed schedule ( _Just jump in with Minho, coward! We only have ten minutes_ , Changbin had snapped while Jisung shyly waited outside the bathroom door, giving the younger an encouraging push past the doorway). It only took about three seconds of eye contact with Minho—who was almost _erotically_ dripping with water and still half-hard from just waking up, an eyebrow raised with an unspoken question—before Jisung had him pressed against the wall, both of their hands instantly roaming and reaching to get each other off in less than ten minutes.

About a week later, Minho was alone at the dorms, leaving Jisung numerous texts and calls as he tended to do whenever he was bored, demanding that the younger leave his workout session early (which, honestly, he hadn’t really wanted to go to anyway) and come back to the dorms to hang out. Honestly, Jisung had had his suspicions in the back of his mind about what exactly the elder had meant by _hang out_ , but all his questions were immediately answered when he walked into Minho’s room to see the elder lounging on his bed, scrolling through his phone with the same glittery pink dildo from the week before so _casually_ placed at the end of the bed. Long story short, Jisung had learned how to operate a dildo that day, while Minho had learned what it felt like to be bent over a desk and fucked senseless.

Their exchanges remained pretty steady after that. Not a lot of words were shared, for wasn’t much to say. They both had the same goal in mind—casual sex. There was no need for the intensity that came with something a little more sentimental, a little more meaningful. They were just bored. They were just friends having fun. In fact, with the way Jisung typically had Minho laid out for him face-down on his stomach, or pressed facing the wall of the shower, or bent down over whatever surface, it was easy to avoid facing one another, easy to pretend that this wasn’t even really _happening_ between them. There was nothing personal about it. This wasn’t a Minho and Jisung thing. This was just sex, and they were both well aware of that. No other lines were crossed.

Until this day.

Once Minho kicked off the rest of his clothes, letting them fall to the ground beside Jisung’s bed, he instinctually moved to his hands and knees and faced the pillows—pretty much their go-to position for when they were in Jisung’s bed. Before he could get comfortable, however, he was abruptly reminded of the pain that’d started in his knee at the studio earlier and bit back a hiss as the ache returned.

Jisung, the ever-perceptive friend, noticed immediately.

“Oh, shit, does your knee still hurt?” he murmured, a hand reaching up to rub at Minho’s bare hip. Minho couldn't even see Jisung, considering his position, but he could clearly make out the concern in his voice. He hummed affirmatively in response, rolling over to lie on his back instead, and pouted up at the younger, his face flushing a little when their eyes met.

“Kinda, yeah. Can we just do it like this?”

Jisung froze for a moment. He was awkwardly looming above Minho now, eyes flickering about, seemingly trying to avoid meeting the elder's.

“Um.” Jisung cleared his throat quietly after a few seconds. “Or… we can stand? I can bend you over Jeongin’s desk again?”

Minho huffed at the suggestion. “But I’m _tired_. I don’t feel like standing right now. Plus, I’m pretty sure that Jeongin knew something was up after the last time you fucked me on his desk.”

Jisung’s jaw dropped in horror, causing Minho to break out into laughter. “He did _not!”_

“Come on, I’m tired,” Minho repeated between giggles. His thighs strategically wrapped around Jisung’s torso in attempt to pull him closer. “Let’s just do it like this for today. Or is my face too ugly for you to look at? Huh, Jisungie?”

“No, no,” Jisung assured with an embarrassed smile, shoving at the elder’s chest. _Not at all_.

For a moment, he just stared down, eyes roaming Minho’s bare body as his brain tried to come up with a game plan. Sure, it was a perfectly reasonable sex position, especially given Minho’s injury. But the thought of being _face-to-face_ with him while they did what they normally did…

“Han Jisung,” Minho groaned after nearly a minute of impatiently watching Jisung’s brain go into overdrive. He scowled up at the younger, though his cheeks were still clearly flushed. “Get on with it. I know you know how to use your di—”

“Okay, okay!” Jisung whined, shoving the elder again to quiet him, his own cheeks heating up. “Fine, you _brat_.”

Minho raised a threatening eyebrow but said nothing in argument, only really because Jisung was finally giving him what he wanted, the younger's hands moving to spread his thighs apart.

Though he’d been the one to suggest it, Minho quickly began to understand Jisung’s hesitance toward the unfamiliar positioning. Looking up at him, eyes zooming in on his every movement while he coated several fingers in lube and then pushed Minho’s thighs further apart, was undeniably a much more overwhelming experience than having his face stuffed into the pillows or his eyes fixed on the wall. He could feel his heart rate speed up abnormally once Jisung’s fingers crept between his thighs, as if they hadn’t been there about a hundred times before.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Jisung told him softly, still avoiding Minho’s eyes as his thumb traced around his rim hesitantly for a moment. “I’m not used to, uh, doing it like this.”

“I doubt you will,” Minho reassured, hating how breathy his voice sounded, despite having received nearly no stimulation yet, and how his thighs shook with anticipation. _I’m probably still stretched from when we fucked in the shower last night,_ he wanted to add, but his voice gave out to a choked gasp when two of the younger’s fingers slid inside him. Right in front of his eyes.

He bit down on his lip to stifle whatever embarrassing whimper would have escaped his mouth, blushing profusely as his eyes flickered between Jisung’s focused expression and his hand busy between his legs. This was... most definitely _different_. He squirmed around a little, overwhelmed at the sight, causing the rapper to meet his eyes in query.

“You focus on my ass the same way you do when you’re making music,” Minho blurted, suddenly desperate to break the silence.

Jisung spluttered for a moment, eyes narrowing to cover up his embarrassment at the unexpected observation. He slapped Minho's upper thigh in retaliation (and the elder quickly disregarded the jolt it sent up his spine) with a whiny “ _Shut up, would you?”_

“That’s no way to talk to your elder,” Minho huffed, though all snarky comments left his brain shortly after when Jisung slipped a third finger into him, his eyes now intently trained on Minho's face rather than his ass. Minho shut his eyes, whimpering slightly at the feeling.

“Hurt?” Jisung asked, quiet, closely monitoring the elder's reactions.

“N-No,” Minho struggled to get out, mostly distracted by the way Jisung’s fingers were now steadily prodding at his insides now, pressing closer and closer to where he wanted them to be.

Minho swore he could hear the younger laugh under his breath. “Gotcha.”

A few minutes passed before Minho’s thighs started trembling harder, cock dripping with precum as Jisung relentlessly fucked him with his fingers. At this point, the elder's tongue was going numb from being bitten down on to muffle any potential noises.

“ _Ah_ ,” he finally moaned quietly, giving up on silencing himself; it just wasn't plausible when Jisung was doing _that_ to him. His eyes flew open to meet the younger's again, entire body flushing hot at the sudden eye contact. He cleared his throat, blatantly flustered. “Come _on_ , already. You know I've been ready, so stop teasing me.”

“I wasn’t trying to tease you,” Jisung argued, but the red tint to his cheeks and the slight ghost of a smile on his lips told Minho otherwise. He quickly rolled on the condom, reaching for the discarded bottle of lube to slick himself up, and Minho couldn’t help but bite his lip, not used to being able to see _all of this_. Sure, they had sex pretty regularly—well, as regularly as two constantly-booked idols who lived in a dorm with six other people could—but all of this _seeing_... This was a first for them.

This time, rather than simply being a dick and an ass, a casual, hushed exchange between two people, it was a little more complex. This was _Minho_ and _Jisung_ , two best friends, laid vulnerable before each other’s eyes.

The two inhaled shakily in anticipation as Jisung scooted forward to drape himself over Minho, propping himself on an elbow and using his free hand to line himself up with the elder's hole.

“If my dick game is bad today, just remember this was your idea,” he muttered under his breath, doing his best not to blush at the needy whine that fell from Minho’s lips as he slowly started to nudge himself inside.

“Did you really just say _dick game?_ ” Minho asked with narrowed eyes, trying to break the obvious tension. He gasped quietly as Jisung pushed in further. “Al-Also, you… Have you really not had fucking missionary sex before?”

“Uh,” Jisung breathed, finding it difficult to conjure words as he became immensely distracted by the sensation caused by Minho clenching around him, warm and tight. “I—I have, yeah, but, um, not on top.”

“Ah, I see.” Minho was unable to hold back the small smirk that formed on his lips, somehow a little proud that he was the first person for Jisung to fuck like this. Sure, the younger always came off as a little… _submissive,_ per say, but not once since the day he’d walked in on Minho stuffed with the pink dildo had he voiced any wishes to reverse their positions, or their roles, or anything like that.

Minho wondered if he was special.

“You’re so fucking tight, hyung, _shit,_ ” Jisung swore, snapping Minho out of his thoughts. He now braced himself on both elbows, slightly perched on his knees where he hovered right over Minho. The elder's thighs wrapped tightly around his waist, closing the remaining distance between them and causing both of them to cry out involuntarily.

“I think it’s, _ah_ … Think it’s the position," Minho gritted out, head spinning at the feeling of being filled completely. "You feel even bigger like this.”

Something sparked inside of Jisung at the unexpected ego boost—Minho was good at surprising him with vague praises, inside and outside of this context—and he carelessly shifted his hips, pulling himself out a little just to thrust back in.

“Shit!” Minho cried, voice high and whiny. Jisung tried not to tremble at how much clearer he could hear the elder's noises like this, with their faces so close together.

“Sorry, fuck, you need a second?” he breathed against Minho's neck, cock practically pulsating inside of him.

“No—that was a good _shit_ ,” Minho clarified. Jisung laughed quietly against his skin, taking the go-ahead to move again and again, thrusting into Minho at a remarkably steady pace, considering it was his first time doing someone like this.

There was really only one problem.

Their positioning had them closer than ever, pressed chest to chest, with Jisung’s face mere inches away from Minho’s, though it was currently stuffed in the crook of his neck. This, of course, meant being able to very clearly hear the noises falling from the elder's mouth—which were seemingly coming out much more frequently in this position, and much greater in volume without the muffle of a pillow or something other.

Jisung hadn’t thought this through too well.

“Ah, _ah_ …” Minho practically whimpered into his ear, breathy moans complementing the sound of the bed quietly creaking in unison with Jisung’s thrusts. “ _Oh,_ fuck.”

Jisung gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the sounds—more specifically, trying to ignore the way they somehow made his cock even _harder_ inside of Minho, or the way they made his brain cells dissolve faster and faster with every passing second.

He groaned quietly, swallowing as he felt Minho’s legs tighten around him again. Meanwhile, the elder whined shamelessly in his ear, cries growing louder when Jisung found the sensitive spot inside of him.

“Ji-Jisungie,” Minho whined brokenly into his ear, and _Jesus, was his voice normally so high?_ “Mmm, Jisungie, fuck, _please_.”

Jisung’s hips stuttered at their own accord as the noises continued to hit his eardrum. Tremors passed through his limbs, and not just from holding himself up. _If Minho didn’t stop making so much noise…_ He stifled a quiet moan in the elder's neck, nipping lightly at his sweaty skin to try and distract himself from losing his mind over the pretty sounds.

Bad idea.

Minho cried even louder at the feeling of teeth on his skin, bucking up a little, a high and breathy moan tumbling from his lips. Jisung pulled his face out from the elder's neck slightly, needing to do _something_ before the elder’s moans drove him to insanity or made him come too soon.

“Hyung, shhh, quiet,” he hushed, balancing himself on one elbow for a moment to brush the elder's sweaty bangs back from his head, eyes widening a considerable amount at the sight of him looking so fucked out beneath him.

Minho’s eyes fluttered open at the command, glaring a little despite the way his irises were veiled with want, hips rolling up against the younger's. “No one’s even _here,_ dumbass, and you’ve literally never hit my prostate so fast— _ah!”_

His little whines came steadily again as Jisung shifted on his knees, cutting his words off.

“Fuck,” Jisung said aloud, though he didn’t mean to. Between the sight of Minho’s blissed out expression—lips parted adorably, eyes half-lidded, nose scrunched up the tiniest bit—and his _noises_ , which were not quieting in the slightest despite Jisung’s wishes, the younger was close to exploding.

“ _Hannie,_ ” Minho whimpered in the cutest, neediest voice, and that was the final straw.

Jisung lunged forward without thought and kissed Minho _hard_ , effectively silencing his whines. Before he could regret the out of pocket action and pull away in horror, Minho’s lips were moving against his in response, and then suddenly their tongues were pressing together, too, eliciting more whimpers from Minho that were lost somewhere between their connected mouths.

Though he’d succeeded in muffling Minho’s provocative noises, Jisung had created a whole new problem in doing so, a much greater one—which he quickly had to come to terms with as they eventually pulled their mouths apart to gasp for air.

Minho stared up at him now, eyes no longer half-shut, lips glistening and parted in shock as the two of them quickly realized what had just happened between them. Jisung’s hips stuttered again as their eyes met, and Minho moaned quietly.

“Wha-What was that about?” the elder got out eventually, curiously eyeing Jisung, though there was a small smile painted on his lips, to the younger's relief.

“Just wanted to shut you up,” Jisung half-lied, smiling despite the way it felt like his chest was smashed to pieces. _What the fuck had he done?_

“You’re a better kisser than I thought you’d be,” Minho retorted, causing Jisung's jaw to drop a little at the sudden teasing. Whatever horrid tension had started to form again abruptly crumbled against the sheets.

Jisung didn’t reply, didn’t even _think—_ simply sat up more on his knees and used both hands to press the elder's thighs up against his chest, immediately shutting him up as a loud cry escaped his lips, echoing throughout the empty room.

“What was that, hyung?”

“Shut… shut…” the elder tried to argue back with dignity, but his body was trembling now, eyes threatening to roll back. “Mmm, fuck— _fuck!”_

“Our Lee Know seems to have a dirty mouth,” Jisung teased, suddenly no longer afraid of the position they were in, eyes unabashedly consuming the sight before his eyes. Sure, his insides melted at the sight of Minho falling apart right in front of him, _for_ him, and the image was far more intense than the one of his back that he was so accustomed to seeing. But this only spurred him on now as he firmly held Minho in place, fucking him into him slightly harder.

“ _Shit,_ Jisungie,” Minho whispered, back arching a little into the younger’s thrusts, though he was instantly pushed back down against the mattress, Jisung spreading his thighs wider and pinning them more securely to his chest to chase both of their climaxes.

Minho’s cries continued to fill the room, filing themselves inside Jisung's brain—likely never to be forgotten after this night—but his ears drank them up now, and he used the soft noises to fuel himself further, thrusting relentlessly into the elder until he fell apart completely.

“Gonna…” Minho choked out, trailing off as an airy whine escaped his throat.

“You wanna come, hyungie?” Jisung taunted while he could, knowing damn well that Minho would smack him for it if they were in any situation other than this one. He watched in contentment as the elder nodded his head rapidly, hair fluffed out on the pillow below his head and damp with sweat, eyes squeezed tightly shut in ecstasy. “Come on, _baby_.”

It wasn’t necessarily uncommon for Jisung to throw around the word _baby_ while talking to the members these days, Minho included, but something about the way it was murmured to Minho as his prostate was being nailed, Jisung's eyes hungrily trained on him, had his back arching even against the younger's tight grip as he came harder than ever. His body shook with the intensity of his orgasm, one last broken cry leaving his lips as cum coated his stomach.

By this point, Jisung was close enough to letting go, but what truly sent him wasn’t the tight heat surrounding his dick, or really the sex at all. It wasn’t until Minho opened his eyes, blinking away stray tears from his orgasm, and stared up at the younger with the neediest, most vulnerable expression, that Jisung felt himself tipping over the edge.

“Jisungie,” the elder whispered, the name barely audible over the sound of the bed and Jisung’s thrusts, but it was enough to send him spiraling, whining embarrassingly loud—though not as loud as Minho had—as he abruply reached his high and filled up the condom. He watched Minho’s face in awe the whole time, eyes wide as if he’d discovered a new species—and, honestly, it _felt_ like he had.

For a while, it was quiet aside from the sound of their heavy breathing. Jisung cautiously pulled out of the elder, whose eyes fluttered shut as he lied back on the bed, legs unfolding from where they were pressed to his chest, body relaxing as he unraveled.

Jisung could only stare for a good few seconds. Minho was _so_ unfairly beautiful.

“I’m gonna toss the condom and grab a towel, okay?” he told the elder, voice incredibly hushed despite the fact that they were the only two in the dorms. Scared to break whatever unexplainable bubble had formed around them, he cautiously stood from the bed, rubbing Minho’s arm soothingly before he dashed to the bathroom, unknowing of how much time they’d have until someone showed up.

Jisung let out an incredibly loud sigh the moment he was alone in the bathroom. He immediately discarded the condom and rearranged the trash bin so it was concealed (not that the members didn’t already have the two of them figured out, anyway). He looked up in the mirror and swallowed hard as he took in the sight of his own lust-blown eyes, cherry red cheeks, and badly disheveled hair. After a loud, nervous exhale, he regained focus, splashing water on his face, quickly cleaning his hands, and snatching a small towel on the way out that belonged to God knows who.

When he entered his room again, Minho was just barely sat up on his elbows, hazy eyes open and curiously peering at Jisung once he returned. He offered a soft smile as the younger sat beside him and passed him the towel without a word.

Finally, once Minho was mostly cleaned off, Jisung broke the silence. “You alive?”

“Nope,” Minho replied, cheeks still warm. “I mean that in a good way, though.”

“How’s your knee?”

“Never better. My ass, though…”

Jisung swatted at him, face flushing, causing the elder to let out a high-pitched giggle, and he swore his heart stuttered for a moment. He cleared his throat quietly, words completely lost on his brain. He felt as though he had so much to say about what had just gone down… but _what?_

“ _Jisung,_ ” Minho’s voice came sternly. The younger’s head snapped to meet his eyes in surprise. “Drop the lost puppy look for a sec and get us some clothes so we can cuddle.”

“Being ass naked has never stopped you from cuddling before,” Jisung hummed with an amused smile, but the look he received in response had him immediately on his feet again and crossing the room to pluck some oversized tee shirts from his clean laundry pile.

As soon as they were both half-clothed, Minho was getting under the sheets of Jisung’s messy, unmade bed and opening his arms for the younger to come cuddle up with him. Jisung hesitantly pressed a cheek to his chest, an arm loosely slinging across his waist as Minho brushed back and played with his hair.

“What’s up?” the elder finally spoke up after a few minutes had passed.

“Hm?” Jisung feigned confusion, though he knew deep down that Minho could see right through his head.

“You didn’t like it today?” Minho used a hand to tilt Jisung’s face toward him so their eyes could meet, nervously chewing on his lower lip.

“ _No,_ that’s not it. Obviously I liked it.”

“So, what, then?” Minho squished his cheeks, causing a pout to form on the younger's lips.

“I don’t know,” Jisung lied. _Why the hell did he kiss Minho? And why the fuck did Minho kiss him back?_

“You’re panicking because you kissed me,” Minho stated, eyes boring into the younger’s. Jisung tensed, immediately giving himself away. _Fuck_.

“Um, a little,” Jisung finally sighed, face heating up further. He tried to tear his eyes from Minho’s, but the elder firmly gripped onto his chin so he couldn’t hide away just yet.

“Was I a bad kisser or something?” Minho asked, voice laced with humor, though Jisung could sense the insecurity hidden behind his words.

“…No.”

“Okay... Do you regret it?”

“Well... No, not exactly,” Jisung mumbled, shifting around where he lied on Minho's chest, blinking up at him rapidly.

“Do you want to do it again?” Minho's eyes were unfaltering, staring into his so intensely that Jisung whined and pulled his face out of his grip, diving down to hide against the elder’s neck.

“Hyung, _stop,_ ” he whined, ears turning red.

“Jisung, I’m serious,” Minho murmured with a frown, a hand rubbing at his back. “It was a serious question. If you liked it, and if I liked it—which, I did—and if we're both okay with it happening again, then what has you all freaked out?”

“I don’t know,” Jisung whined into the fabric of his shirt. He pulled away with a huff and went back to resting his cheek against Minho's chest, eyes shyly meeting the elder's again. “I’m just embarrassed and… surprised that I did that.”

“I get it. I mean, you surprised me, too, but that’s not a bad thing.” Minho combed his fingers through the younger’s hair, observing him carefully. “You didn’t answer my first question, though. Was that a one time thing, or do you want it to happen again?”

Jisung bit lip in hesitation, sure that his face was even more reddened than it was when they were actually fucking. He was _so_ scared to say the wrong thing, scared to mess up whatever was happening between them, scared to lose his... his _friend_. He finally closed his eyes with a shaky exhale. “...It can happen again.”

“There we go,” Minho said, chest vibrating with a quiet laugh, tilting Jisung’s face again. “Was that really so hard?”

“Yes,” Jisung grumbled, keeping his eyes shut.

“I’m gonna kiss you again, okay?”

“Okay— _wait,_ wha—?” The younger’s eyes flew open just in time to see Minho craning his neck down so he could press his lips to Jisung’s in a soft kiss. Then, just as quickly, he pulled away, lying back against the pillows to grin at the younger's expression—wide-eyed, slack-jawed.

“Okay?” he checked. Jisung blinked several times, still in shock, before slowly nodding his head up and down in response. Minho laughed at the sight, causing him to hide his face again. “You know, Jisungie, I really li…”

He abruptly trailed off at the sound of the front door opening, both boys tensing immediately, eyes locking.

“Should we... pretend to be asleep?” Jisung breathed.

“Sounds like a plan,” Minho whispered back, holding Jisung a little tighter and pulling the sheets more so their lower halves were covered. Both of them, of course, had completely forgotten about the discarded articles of clothing littering the floor beside Jisung’s bed.

Anonymous footsteps in the hallway grew louder and louder, and then stopped abruptly before the bedroom door creaked open a little. The two held their breaths at the suspense and tried to appear as innocent as possible, cuddling each other close.

Neither of them were expecting Jeongin's voice to snap out, “Did you guys fuck on my desk again?”

Jisung immediately flew into a sitting position, completely tossing away their sleeping disguise.

 _“How do you know about that?”_ he practically shrieked. “And _how_ do you know that word?”

“Calm down, Hannie,” Minho giggled, sitting up as well to restrain the younger, whose eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets. _“I told you_ he knew. Also _no,_ we didn’t do it again. Jisungie suggested it, though.”

 _“Hyung!”_ Jisung screeched, nearly shoving Minho off the bed in disbelief. He covered his face with his hands. “I can’t believe this conversation is happening right now.”

“Yeah, well, it’s over now,” the maknae huffed. Neither Minho nor Jisung batted an eye at his attitude, given the situation. “I’m gonna go shower. One of you should open a window before everyone else gets in. And maybe pick up Minho’s underwear off our bedroom floor.”

“Oh my god,” Jisung groaned in horror, tunneling himself to hide in Minho’s arms the moment Jeongin left the doorway.

“Who took my towel?” they heard the youngest belt from down the hallway, causing Jisung to cringe and hide further, Minho nearly falling over from laughter as he put the pieces together.

“You did _not_ use Jeongin’s towel to wipe up my cum,” he choked out between laughs.

“This isn’t funny!” Jisung cried. “My entire life is over— _Wait_. How did he even know? _Did you tell him about us?”_

“Hell, no. You think I want the kids to know I let you bend me over?” Minho tickled Jisung's sides, giggling even more when the younger screamed into his chest, embarrassed at the bluntness of his words. “Jeongin’s a smart cookie, you know that. Plus, you’re a fucking mess. I bet he found your lube or one of my socks or something.”

“I’m gonna die,” Jisung announced, voice muffled.

“No you’re not,” Minho laughed, kissing the top of his head. “Come on. I need to learn how to walk again, and we both need to clean up this shithole before anyone else suspects anything.”

“Hyung, wait—” Jisung called suddenly as Minho stood up from the bed, timidly reaching out to grab his wrist and keep him from moving any further. Their eyes met, and Jisung's cheeks were still coated in the blush that never seemed to fade. “Before, um, before Jeongin came in…”

_You know, Jisungie, I really li…_

“What... What were you going to say?”

The corners of Minho’s lips quirked up a little, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

“Hmm…” He tapped his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. “How about you help me start the laundry, and then I’ll tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i tried to take a nap yesterday... and instead, this happened. anyway, thanks for reading! i am pretty (very) new to writing fic, and even newer to the nsfw side of the fandom, so come find me on twitter because i could use some friends (song reference not intended... LOL). i have some other works in progress right now, so i plan to post about them on there :D
> 
> ★ nsfw twt: @[hanknowz](https://www.twitter.com/hanknowz)   
>  ★ sfw twt: @[leeknwoz](https://www.twitter.com/leeknwoz)   
>  ★ curiouscat: [hanknowz](https://curiouscat.qa/hanknowz)


End file.
